Teddy and a Different Lily
by GondorianRose5647
Summary: Lily is the daughter of Celine Potter-Weasley and George Weasley. Born shortly after the war she grew up close with Teddy, however not with Victoire. Full summary on my profile! Epilogue complaint, Victoire and slight Fleur bashing. Teddy/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone! I've been writing tibits of this story for almost a month it'll be interesting bringing it all together! :) So anyway this story will begin with short childhood snipits and then slowly progress to their years at Hogwarts. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. I do however own my OCs, HANDS OFF!**

"Teddy, meet Lily." Celine said smiling; her red hair was sticking to her face from sweat. George lifted the toddler onto the bed with his wife and Teddy looked at the babe in Celine's arms curiously.

"Willy?" Teddy asked pointing at Lily. Celine nodded.

"Yes Teddy, Lily." Teddy smiled and got excited, "Wed hair! Wed hair! I have wed hair too!" the two year old exclaimed changing his hair color to the same shade of red as the little girl. Celine and George laughed just as Harry and Ginny came in. George greeted them while Teddy was still entranced at the small baby.

"Willy siter?" he asked. Celine shrugged, "If you want her to be," Teddy shook his head wildly.

"No! Willy friend. Yes Willy friend," Celine and Ginny giggled.

"Okay Ted Lily can be your friend," Celine said smiling before turning her attention to her twin brother and his fiancé.

* * *

Six months later Teddy was staying with George and Celine at their home in Godric's Hollow. Teddy had just woken up and came toddling into the kitchen yawning.

"Morning auntie 'Lina," he mumbled as Celine scooped him up and put him in a high chair next to Lily.

"Morning Teddy," Celine said before busying herself with his breakfast.

"Hey Willy!" Teddy greeted his "friend". Lily giggled and happiness glowed in her green eyes. Teddy started messing around with his hair color and Lily squealed in delight. Teddy smiled and continued doing it before saying, "Auntie 'Lina I like her laugh!" Celine laughed and watched the two in amusement.

* * *

At Lily's second birthday party Teddy helped her blow out her candles.

"Tank yoo Teddy-bear!" Lily squealed, clapping. Celine smiled, she knew they would be closer than anyone else. She found it adorable the little nicknames Lily and Teddy had for each other. For Lily it was "Lily-flower" and for Teddy "Teddy-bear". Of course they out grew those nicknames quickly after four years passed and little James Potter and Sirius Weasley came into their lives.

"Teddy, mummy and daddy don't like me anymore," Six year old Lily sobbed. Eight year old Teddy frowned.

"How do you know that?" he asked. Lily sniffed.

"They're always with Sirius. Never me," she said almost crying. Teddy threw an arm around her.

"I'll always be with you. I won't leave, I promise!" he said smiling.

"You mean it? Pinky-swear!" she said smiling and holding up her pinky. Teddy wrapped his pinky around hers.

"I pinky-promise that I'll always be with you Lily," he said smiling.

* * *

Two more years passed and Albus and Arthur came. Teddy and Lily grew even closer, another year passed and Teddy got a letter. That was when their friendship hit a bump in the road. They were all congregated at the Burrow, when Harry whipped out a letter and handed it to Teddy, who opened it quickly.

"I got a letter to Hogwarts!" he shouted. Nine year old Lily gasped.

"Really?" she asked looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah Lils, I'm going to Hogwarts!" he shouted gleefully hugging the adults. Lily however ran out of the room unnoticed, she knew what Hogwarts meant. It meant that Teddy was leaving and wouldn't be coming back for almost a year. Lily escaped to outside where she ran to the broom shed and fell against it crying. She didn't want Teddy to leave. She didn't want to be left behind with all the younger children or Victoire for that matter. Lily pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. The moon was well into the sky when Harry came out and found her.

"I found her! She's okay!" he called back into the house. Then Harry noticed the tears.

"Hey, what's wrong, love?" Harry asked kneeling down in front of her.

"Teddy's going to leave me behind with all the younger kids-alone. I don't want to be alone," she explained. Harry ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed.

"I see-but you'll be going in two years. You just can't go this time, Lil. Come on, your mum is worried about you." Lily took Harry's outstretched hand and he led her inside where she was tackled by Teddy.

"I was worried about you where'd you go?" he asked quickly. Lily didn't answer and pushed him away, then was hugged by her mum and dad.

"Lily?" Teddy asked, she ignored him and sat down at the table to eat dessert.

* * *

"Why won't you talk to me Lily? " Teddy asked, following Lily throughout the house as she tried to get away.

"Leave me alone Theodore!" Lily snapped at him.

"Oh, first name basis Ted. You need to give it a rest, let her cool down a bit all right?" George advised, motioning for him to come down the stairs. Sighing Teddy obeyed but he still didn't understand why Lily refused to speak to him.

"Mummy I don't want to go. Why can't I stay here?" Lily asked her mum as she helping her dress. Celine sighed aggravated.

"Because dear, nine year olds can't stay at home alone. There, now go down stairs while I change Arthur's nappy."

"Fine," Lily said storming out of the room. She ran down the stairs and into the living room where Gramma and Grammpa were waiting along with Harry, Ginny and kids, Bill and Fleur with Victoire and Dominque, Andromeda Teddy's grandmother, Teddy, and then her father was waiting with Sirius.

"Where's your mum?" he asked. Lily exhaled deeply.

"Changing Arthur's nappy." A few moments later Celine came down the steps.

"Ok, are we ready?" she asked. They all piled into three separate cars, regrettably Teddy, Victoire and Lily were pushed into the back seat of one. Teddy was in the middle, so Lily stared out her window trying to ignore him.

"Lily, please talk to me-Why won't you?" he pleaded. Lily turned to look at him.

"You're leaving me. You promised you wouldn't!" she snapped. Teddy understood now.

"Aw I'm sorry Lils. I wasn't thinking about Hogwarts at the time. To think you and Victoire will join me in two years, that'll be fun won't it?" Victoire and Lily looked at each other then shook their heads,

"No. It won't," Victoire huffed, turning to look out her window.

"I am sorry Lily-You know I'd never leave you on purpose right?" Teddy whispered to Lily.

"I forgive you-" Lily muttered, "only if you promise to write." Teddy smiled.

"You know I will Lil."

* * *

After watching the scarlet train disappear everyone got back into the cars to return to the burrow. Lily and Victoire were forced in the back together again. Victoire eyed Lily.

"You do know Teddy likes me better don't you? I'm going to marry him one day," said Victoire firmly. Lily's head shot towards her.

"Teddy hardly likes you. And who says he's going to pick a prat like you to be his wife?" she retorted. Victoire's lip curled and she looked back out the window.

* * *

The next day when Lily and her family were with her Aunt and Uncle they received a letter from Teddy, saying he had been sorted into Gryiffindor. Harry and her dad were ecstatic, as was her mum and Aunt Ginny. A day later a letter came for Lily from Teddy. In the letter he told her all about Hogwarts, the classes and how nice the teachers were.

**A/N: There you have it the first chapter! It was rather short, but the later chapters will be longer. I'm sorry for the late post, thanks for reading! Leave a review?  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, it's time for Lily and Victoire's first year and Teddy's third. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

Lily, Victoire and Teddy were smashed in the backseat again on their way to Kings Cross for Teddy's third year, and Lily and Victoire's first. Lily's hands were clenched so tightly her knuckles had gone white, Teddy touched them.

"Relax already," he said smiling.

Lily smiled for a second then whispered, "What if I'm not in Gryiffindor?" Teddy laughed at her and took her hands in his.

"It'll be all right! Look even Devon and Luna are cheering you on!" he said pointing at Ginny and Celine in the middle seat with the two toddler girls.

* * *

"G'bye mummy, g'bye dad!" Lily said hugging her parents. Lily lowered herself to five year old Sirius and three year old Arthur's level.

"I'll miss you two but you have to watch out for Dev for me will you?" Sirius and Arthur sniffed and then hugged their sister good bye. Lily smiled at Devon.

"You'll see me soon promise."

"Willy!" Devon cried arms outstretched. The train whistled, and Lily kissed her sister's hands.

"I love you all!" she shouted, as Teddy grabbed her hand and drug her onto the train.

* * *

They weren't in their compartment long before some of Teddy's friends came and swept him away leaving Victoire and Lily alone. Victoire and Lily didn't get along very well; maybe it was because Victoire made it known she liked Teddy. But even then why did Lily have a problem with that? Shaking her head of her thoughts Lily looked out the window and watched the scenery fly past. Then the trolley lady came, Victoire refused any candy to "keep her figure" but Lily gladly took some Chocolate Frogs, (some for Teddy), and pumpkin pasties. It was shortly after she left and after Lily had begun her candy that Teddy finally returned to them, he looked upset. His hair was red to match his face. He quickly sat down next to Lily but said nothing. Lily faced him and crossed her legs.

"So, when did you decide to be a Weasley?" she asked sarcastically. Teddy looked up,

"What?" he asked. Lily giggled and twirled her finger in her hair,

"You have beautiful red hair Ted," she said smiling, "looks just like mine!" Teddy laughed and his hair changed into a blue. Lily put down her candy and clapped.

"Do it again!" she cheered.

Victoire scoffed. "How childish Lily. Honestly!" Lily scowled at her then looked down at her lap.

"Oh, I just remembered I got you some chocolate," she said, handing Teddy two packets of Chocolate Frogs. Teddy's face immediately brightened as he took the chocolate.

"Thanks Lil, I need some," he smiled. Teddy bit off the head of the chocolate frog and Lily stuck her tongue out at Victoire.

"Now that you've given me chocolate, your every wish is my command!" Teddy said jokingly.

Lily smirked. "Okay then, change your hair color to that sandy brown-That's it! I think it looks best on you," she said approvingly. Victoire glared at Lily.

"I think you look best when your hair is that raven black color." Teddy looked from each girl to the other, what happened while he was gone?

"I'm sorry Victoire, but I'm to follow _Lily's_ every wish today." Victoire scowled at him and shot her head back at the window.

Lily sighed. "Is it just me or did it just get cold in here?"

* * *

When it finally came time to be sorted Lily caught Teddy's eye at the Gryiffindor table, he winked at her.

"Weasley, Lily." It was time. Lily slowly walked up the steps and sat on the stool, glancing at Teddy before the hat obscured her view.

"_Well, you are the first Weasley I've had for some time, the last being your aunt. Learning isn't a passion for you, so not Ravenclaw. Yet you are quite brilliant surpassing the Hufflepuff house. Yes, you would be an outcast there. What about Gryiffindor? You don't seem the type for Slytherin._ _I__t better be _GRYIFFINDOR!" the hat proclaimed. Lily smiled and the whole Gryiffindor table was booming with cheers. Beaming she ran down the steps and rushed into a seat next to Teddy, hugging him tightly. Victoire walked up the steps to be sorted next. Several long quiet minutes went by, until finally the hat shouted, "GRYIFFINDOR!" Lily groaned and folded up her arms on the table. It was going to be a long seven years.

* * *

After dinner the prefects led them out and up to their common room. Teddy chatted the entire way about which teachers they'd like and who they should avoid detentions with. Lily yawned and tried to listen, but she could hardly keep her eyes open. Lily slipped her arm through Teddy's and leaned on him, her eyelids drooping. Victoire however smiled at Teddy and listened intently to his warnings of caution and his tips. Lily didn't have the energy to glare at her. By the time they reached the common room, Lily was almost asleep. The prefects repeated rules Teddy had said moments before and then they left. Teddy finally noticed Lily and instructed Victoire to help her up to the girls' dorm. Grumbling she did so. After the first few steps Lily had no recollection on what happened next.

* * *

The next morning, Lily woke up hearing two girls arguing. One sounded like Victoire. Sighing Lily moved aside the curtains to see Victoire and a brunette arguing loudly. Knowing Victoire, the brunette probably didn't start the argument.

"Lay off Victoire!" Lily shouted over them. The brunette turned to look at her and then stuck her tongue out at Victoire and another girl standing beside her. The girl next to Victoire had the same silvery blonde hair. Their complexions and eye color were nothing alike though. The brunette had a heart shaped face, with piercing grey eyes.

"Oh shut it, Lily. This-this _prat_ stole my barrette!" Victoire snapped she looked vicious. Lily rolled her eyes and looked at the brunette.

"Did you?" The brunette shook her head.

"No. I don't even know what it looks like," she said. Lily's eyes shot towards Victoire.

"How could she steal a barrette without knowing what it looks like?" Lily asked.

"She could have stolen it in the dark!" piped in the other blonde. Victoire smiled at the girl.

"Thank you for your support Violet." Violet smirked and the brunette huffed.

"Look, search my things if you must! Go to the bloody prefects but you won't find anything! I did not steal your barrette, Weasley!" Victoire and Violet stuck their noses into the air and left. Lily sighed and rubbed her temple, what a way to start the day off.

"Sorry 'bout her. She's been a pain in my rear quarter for eleven years," Lily apologized. "I'm Lily by the way, her cousin." Lily jutted a thumb out towards the door where Victoire and Violet had disappeared behind.

"It's all right. Cousins? I feel sorry for you. My name is Taylor," Taylor said smiling brightly. Lily smiled and they shook hands.

"We should probably get ready and go down to breakfast before it's too late," Lily suggested, beginning to change. Taylor nodded and also began to change. The two girls became fast friends over breakfast.

"Our first class is Transfiguration," Lily said examining the schedule she been given. Taylor nodded and took another bite of her fruit.

"I believe our head of house teaches that class," she said. Lily nodded, not glancing up from the parchment.

"Yes, Teddy told me last night—I think."

"Morning Lils, I just got away from Bert and the others. You doing all right?" Teddy asked suddenly claiming the seat beside Lily.

"Morning Ted," Lily greeted her eyes not wavering from the parchment. "Goodness gracious! We only get one free hour a day? That's ridiculous!" Lily bit her knuckle nervously.

"Uh—Lily? Lily, I'm talking to you," Teddy said waving his hand in front of her face. Taylor licked her spoon. "So you're the infamous Teddy? Does she do this a lot?"

Teddy looked over at her and sighed. "I'm afraid so." Lily jerked to life and glanced down at her watch.

"Oh dear. Taylor we really must be going-oh hi Teddy! We have to go, talk to you at lunch?" Lily asked hopefully gathering her bag from the floor. Teddy laughed and nodded and the girls walked off.

**A/N: This is in my opinion the real first chapter. Should I continue this or throw it away? Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey my lovely readers! My life has been utter craziness the past few months. I apologize for taking so long in putting this up!**

**Disclaimer, Lily is mine.**

Lily collapsed into the nearest chair. "I'm so tired."

Taylor scoffed. "How's that possible when you practically slept through History of Magic?" Lily smiled and giggled. But their fun teasing came to an abrupt end as they were joined by Victoire and Violet.

"Well, well, well, look who's being lazy. Just wait until I write your mum!" Victoire sneered as she walked past Lily.

Lily scowled and jumped to her feet, taking out her wand. "Victoire shut up, just shut up!" Taylor went to her feet and tugged at Lily's robes.

"She isn't worth it Lily. Come on, we have better things to do," she begged.

Victoire and Violet burst into laughter. "Wow Lillian your temper is as red as your tomatoes for hair," Victoire teased maliciously. Lily's eyes narrowed on her, her mouth opened to hex her cousin when a firm hand touched her shoulder.

"Miss Weasley, I have never seen such conduct!" The head of house said angrily. Lily closed her eyes and lowered her wand.

* * *

Lily stared gloomily into her oatmeal. They had owled her parents about her behavior. Taylor touched her shoulder. "It won't be as bad as you think." Lily twirled her spoon in the glop.

"Yeah right," she muttered. Someone sat down across from them.

"Lily, you didn't pull your wand on Vic did you?" Teddy asked.

Lily slowly looked up at him. "What if I did? The prat deserved to be hexed."

Teddy sighed exasperated. "I know you two don't get along but that's no reason to-."

"You didn't hear what she said," Lily interrupted. Teddy looked at Lily thoughtfully.

"I've already talked with Victoire. She told me everything. You had no right to act that way!" Lily dropped her spoon and her face started to get red.

"Sure! Take her side! Watch me care. You're a jerk Ted and _I_ _hate_ _you_!" Lily stood, grabbed her things, and then stormed out of the Great Hall.

Taylor glared at Teddy. "What exactly did Miss Priss tell you?" Teddy frowned and shook his head. He stood also and walked away without answering the question.

* * *

Teddy bounced a ball on the floor. She didn't mean it… Lily didn't hate him. But if she did. He threw the ball hard onto the floor. It bounced and flew upwards. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Something wrong Ted?" Dave asked him from the couch. Teddy shook his head and sat down on the open spot on the couch.

"Liar. You're hair's red. What's bugging you?" Dave asked taking out Wizard's Chess.

"Lily hates me," Teddy mumbled, avoiding Dave's gaze.

Dave looked puzzled. "Lily. Lily, I know that name. Isn't that the kid you talk about?" Teddy nodded solemnly as Dave set the board.

"Kids change their minds quickly," Dave pointed out.

Teddy shook his head. "Not Lily. She has a history of getting mad at me and staying mad."

* * *

Lily sat in front of the window in her dorm, crying. He betrayed her for Victoire. Just like Victoire had said he would. With her knees pulled to her chest she set her chin in between them, her face tearstained. She bit her lower lip and broke her position, crawling to her bed and pulling out parchment, ink, and a quill.

Surely Grandma would have advice for her.

_Dear Grandma,_

_I feel so alone right now. There was a… fight. Between Vicky and I. I pulled my wand on her and the head of house caught me. Teddy only listened to Vicky's side of the story- and didn't bother to hear mine. He treated me like I was Albus and Arthur's age! And now I hate him. Besides a new friend I have no one._

_What should I do?_

_~ Lily_

A few tears hit the page as she signed her name. Lily sat up and waited a moment for the ink to dry and then she rolled it up and tied it.

Lily walked back into the common room after taking the letter to the owlry for Arron to take to the Burrow. Teddy was there. She nodded at him and walked on upstairs, her hair swinging behind her.

* * *

The next day at breakfast was mail day. Lily poked at her meal. Taylor nudged her shoulder. "Isn't that your family's owl?" she asked pointing to an owl approaching them. Lily looked grudgingly up and sighed. "Yeah, look's like he's got a howler too." The owl swooped and dropped the letter it missed her plate by inches. Lily picked it up and opened it- not caring about the humiliation she was about to receive.

"_Lillian Weasley! How could you do such a thing! You know the rules. Your father and I are going to have a very serious talk with you come Christmas break young lady!_" her mother's voice said harshly. Lily winced at the tone and closed her eyes. The letter shredded itself and Lily wiped the remains into her bag.

"Almost time for class," she said casually to Taylor.

Taylor watched her friend sadly. She was a completely different person than the Lily she met. "Okay."

Lily stood up and swung the bag on her shoulder, without waiting on Taylor she went on down the row.

"Lily!" Teddy shouted standing and waving his hand at her. "I want to talk to you." Lily ignored him and walked on out. Taylor however stopped.

"She's really upset. Lily acts like a different person when you two are fighting. She's almost depressed," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"I know. I try to talk to her, but she walks right on," Teddy explained, staring at the large door way.

Taylor thought for a minute. "Hey, what if I could get her to listen to you? Would you apologize and bring the true Lily back?" Teddy looked down at her.

"Yeah. But do you honestly think you could get her to talk to me?"

Taylor smirked. "Yeah. See you Ted."

**A/N: Hm, what are Teddy and Taylor planning? Will Victoire get what's coming to her? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK, I've updated this story twice in one day. Bring on the applause and reviews! :p**

**Disclaimer, chapter one.**

Taylor had it all planned out. According to Teddy there was a secret room on the seventh floor, she would take Lily there and then abandon her with Teddy. And then, hopefully, Lily will come out more like herself.

"Where are we going Tay? I have stuff to do," Lily complained, crossing her arms. Taylor looked down the hall for Teddy hiding near a suit of armor.

"You'll see," Taylor answered. Lily rolled her eyes impatiently.

As they walked past a tapestry a door appeared in the wall.

Lily jumped. "Oh my- Tay did you see that?" she asked pointing at the wall. Taylor stopped and turned.

"Nope, why don't we go in? See what's inside," she suggested walking to the door. Lily stayed put and then walked slowly behind Taylor inside.

Inside it looked like the Gryiffindor common room with subtle differences- such as cushions on the floor in front of the fire.

Lily gaped and was oblivious of Taylor leaving the room and Teddy entering.

"Neat innit it? Uncle Harry told me about it," Teddy said.

Lily grinned. "No kidding. Wait- Teddy?" She whirled around and scowled at him.

"You two set me up!" She put her hands on her hips and tried to get past Teddy. He grabbed her shoulders and moved her in front of him.

"You're not leaving until you hear me out. Stop acting so immature, Lil. You're better than that," he said sternly. Lily glared up at him and tried to break free.

"Lily I'm ready to listen to your side. I know I was wrong to just listen to Vic and I apologize. I was just worried about you," Teddy explained. "Please don't hate me." Lily broke free and went to the fireplace, plopping onto one of the cushions. She crossed her legs and arms.

Teddy smiled, that was Lily speak for "I'll think about forgiving you."

He slowly walked to the other cushion and sat down. "Lily?" he crooned. Lily sighed and her shoulders drooped.

"I don't like it when you do that," she said in a low tone.

Teddy smirked. "I know. So- you forgive me?" Lily looked at him.

"Yeah I suppose. Victoire teased me- worse than usual, which is why I did what I did," she explained playing with the tassels on the end of the cushion. Teddy bowed his head.

"She can be a brat at times. It may be her veela part coming out," he said softly. Lily jerked towards him.

"Is that why you take her side all the time? Because you fancy her?" she asked sharply. Teddy's eyes widened.

"Lily, no- how could I fancy someone who treats you like she does?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Lily looked back to the flames. "I'm still your favorite?"

Teddy's smile widened to a grin. "Always, Lil- and from now on I'll let you hit me on the arm when I take her side. Just to remind me who's my favorite." Lily smiled and put her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry I said I hated you. I didn't mean it. You just made me so mad my blood boiled."

Teddy chuckled. "Really? Well, I forgive you. Now, do you need help with homework?"

Lily laughed and nodded. "As long as you're willing to help me."

"Always," Teddy said scooting her closer and draping an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Before they knew it, Christmas break was upon them.

"Do you have everything packed?" Teddy asked for the third time.

Lily nodded. "Yes Teddy. Do you?" Teddy squinted at her as she smirked at him.

"Yeah. Let's go on down- we don't want to miss the carriages." He slung an arm around her waist, making her move forward.

* * *

"Mum, Dad!" Lily cried jumping off the train and into their arms. George kissed his daughter's head.

"We missed you, sweetheart," he said hugging her. Celine laughed and hugged her daughter next.

"It wasn't the same around the house- I think Dev missed you most." Lily laughed and then saw her uncle and aunt standing nearby.

"Uncle Harry! Aunt Ginny!" she said running to them.

* * *

"What are you doing Lily?" Teddy asked. Lily was sitting at the window staring up at the sky.

"It's a clear night, you can see the moon," she said pointing. Teddy joined her and smiled, every time he saw the moon he thought of his parents. Harry had shown him many pictures and told him a lot about them. Sometimes he missed him, but other times he was glad he had a Godfather who could tell him about them.

"Come on kids! It's Christmas Eve, you lot can open one present each and then its bed for all of you," Grandma said. Lily yawned and moved to the floor. The present she happened to open was from her Aunt Hermione. It was a homework planner.

"Your mum was telling me how much you're like your Uncle Harry- so I thought this would help you," Hermione had said. Lily was too tired to care.

"Thanks, Aunt Hermione," Lily said giving her aunt a hug. Then Teddy got new Quidditch gloves from Uncle Harry, and the younger ones opened up either storybooks or clothes.

After kissing _everyone_ good night Lily climbed upstairs and into her bedroom she was sharing with Teddy and Victoire. It had once belonged to her father and late uncle- they were twins. Victoire and herself used the bunk bed and Teddy used the extra mattress. Lily of course, claimed the top bunk seconds after arriving just to annoy Victoire.

And so Lily climbed up to her bed, mumbled a good night to Teddy and fell asleep.

**A/N: Well there you go. Sorry I skipped a few months, I'm just trying to move forward as quickly as I can. Review please?**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK, I've skipped a year and a half. This is the last chapter I'm going to post until I get some reviews. **

**Disclaimer, its fanfiction. No one owns anything but their own OCs.**

Lily looked at herself in the mirror. Her red hair, stuck out. Freckles dotted around her nose and under her emerald eyes. She looked just like her grandma on her mum's side. Sighing Lily brushed her hair and straightened her shirt.

"It fits mum," she called through the door. For being thirteen years of age Lily was surpassing in _plainness._ Thanks to Victoire she felt incredibly dull but there wasn't a thing to do about it.

"Really? Good, come on out I want to see how it fits," Celine called. Lily rolled her eyes and opened the door.

Celine smiled. "Is that my daughter Lily? You look beautiful sweetheart! Go show your father."

"Mum," Lily said sighing. Celine gestured for her to go. Lily complied and went out to the living area.

Teddy, George, Ron, Bill, and Harry were having a deep discussion over something happening at the ministry.

"George, look at your daughter," Celine said, putting her hands on Lily's shoulders.

George looked up and grinned. "Is that you Lily?" The other men and Teddy looked up as well. Teddy grinned at her.

Lily rolled her eyes. "What are you lot goggling at? It's just me! Plain ol' stupid Lily," she said crossing her arms.

Harry slapped his knees and stood up. "Lily, stop saying that. You are a very bright witch." Lily sat down on a nearby chair.

"Then why does no one say it outside the family."

"I'm not family- and I say it!" Teddy pointed out, winking at her.

Lily sighed. "But we consider you family."

Somehow Victoire slipped in. "Lily's right, she is plain and stupid. She also looks horrid." Bill and Teddy stood up.

"Go to your room, Vic," Bill said glaring at his daughter. Teddy wasn't looking at Victoire, he was looking at the depressed Lily.

Lily looked at her lap; she shook her head and went to the backyard, Teddy at her heels.

"One of these days you've got to stop running and stand up to her," he said following her into the moonlight.

Lily halted and turned to look at him. "I did that once, and I almost was expelled for it," she snapped.

Teddy sighed. "Lily, sometimes to get over a mountain you _have_ to try. Trying once doesn't qualify." Teddy looked from his feet to Lily and was caught completely off guard. The moonlight caused her to look absolutely beautiful. Teddy tried shoving these thoughts back as he always had. She was just a kid. He was about to graduate Hogwarts- well in two years.

"Teddy?" her voice pulled him out of his trance.

"Yes Lily?"

Lily smiled shyly. "You were doing it again- staring." Teddy went some shade of red and looked any where else but at her.

"Sorry. You look great. I mean the clothes they look good on you," Teddy rambled. Lily laughed at him, and he ended up chuckling himself.

* * *

"Sirius, James would you two at least _try_ to stay out of trouble?" Lily asked ruffling their hair.

Sirius scoffed. "It's in our blood to be mischievous."

James nodded. "Yeah, and in our namesake Lil."

Lily rolled her eyes and kissed their heads. "Fine. Watch out for Lu and Dev."

"Lily the train's about to leave come on!" Taylor called from the door. She waved at Lily's family. "Oh hi Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" Lily kissed Celine's cheek and jumped on the train.

"Bye!" she called waving. Taylor yanked her further into the train as the trainmaster shut the door.

"Come on, Mel has a compartment already," she said grabbing Lily's wrist and dragging her down the packed corridor.

**A/N: Please just take 30 seconds to review. It makes my day. It really does.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ah the weekend is here. However this means essays and reports for me to do…-le groan- So this may be the last update for a few days.**

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

Lily laughed as she and Taylor moved through the crowd of students. "You know, Teddy made prefect this year," she shouted over the crowd to Taylor.

Her friend looked at her and grinned. "That's great! What girl made prefect in our house this year?"

Lily bumped into several first years. "Uh some Rachel- a friend of Teddy's."

"Oh, a girlfriend?" Taylor said stopping suddenly.

Lily gasped and shook her head. "No! I'd know about it."

Taylor shrugged. "Oh, well here we are. Hey Mel, hey Truitt." She slid the compartment door open and stepped in. Lily glanced down the thin hall looking for Teddy, when she didn't see him she slipped into the compartment after Taylor.

"Hey guys, how was your summers?" Lily greeted, sitting opposite of Taylor and next to Truitt.

Taylor and Lily had met Truitt in second year- the boy genius and avid reader. He was very tall for his age-the same as Taylor and Lily's- and had short black hair.

Mel- or Melissa was taller than Lily but shorter than Taylor was. She was also a complete idiot half the time. Truitt had the biggest crush on her, which was why Taylor and Lily let her into the group.

"Mine was fascinating. My family went on a trip to France, I saw the most amazing labs," Truitt said grinning.

Melissa sighed. "My family went to Romania."

Lily grinned. "I have an uncle who works with dragons in Romania."

"They are very interesting creatures. We'll be learning about them this term in _Care for Magical Creatures_," Truitt said informingly.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, an old family friend teaches the class actually. My mum said he was unlike any other professor."

"It'll be an interesting year," Taylor said laughing softly.

* * *

"Good grief I thought we'd never get through sorting!" Lily said as her stomach grumbled. Taylor laughed and nudged her.

"Only because someone wasn't hungry on the train," she teased.

"-dig in!" Headmistress McGonagall said smiling. Lily rubbed her hands together and had no trouble obeying.

After the meal Lily met up with Teddy briefly, before he led the first years to the common room.

"Meet me down in the common room later tonight- when everyone's in bed," Teddy said smiling.

Lily nodded and pretended to yawn. "If I make it that long."

Teddy smirked and kissed her cheek. "You better," he whispered. Teddy turned to the tired first years.

"All right, first years come with me!" Lily laughed and waved after him.

* * *

Lily unpacked a few things and looked at the clock on her nightstand. She wasn't due down for another five minutes.

Taylor and Melissa talked about clothes while Victoire and Violet stayed secluded. This was the time of day Lily felt somewhat left out, but something else usually occupied her long enough to not think about it.

She sat on her bed and brushed her hair out, it was a little longer than her shoulders. For once it was peaceful- beside the sound of the other girls talking. Lily threw her hair back into a pony tail and went out the door.

"There you are," Teddy said teasingly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "That electric blue doesn't suit you, Ted. And for the record I'm early." She plopped down beside him on the sofa. Teddy scowled at her, although she knew he didn't mean it because his hair color didn't change.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Lily asked getting comfortable.

"Well, for one I won't be able to spend as much time with you this year. My prefect duty will take most of my time, and then I still have to study," Teddy explained.

Lily frowned and bit her lower lip. "Okay. Will you still have time to tutor me?"

Teddy looked at her thoughtfully. "I dunno yet." He knew it would be a struggle to spend _less_ time together. He'd practically been at her side her whole life and most of his.

"Well I'm sure Truitt could if you can't," Lily said quietly.

"Truitt who?" Teddy asked.

Lily chuckled and covered her mouth with her wrist. "A friend."

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "Boyfriend?"

Lily threw her head back and laughed. "No!" Teddy chuckled nervously.

"Good." Lily slowly stopped laughing and looked at Teddy suspiciously.

"Why?"

Teddy looked up at her and shook his head. "Nothing, Lil."

Lily smirked and scooted closer to him. "Yeah right, I know that look, you're thinking about something."

Teddy leaned forward and kissed her head. "You're right I am thinking—thinking that we need to go bed. We have class tomorrow."

Lily rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." She gave Teddy a half hug and skipped up the stairs.

Teddy chuckled as he watched her go up. It stung to think someone else would help Lily with her studies. He admitted to Harry last month how protective he felt over her, Harry had only chuckled and smiled as if he knew something Teddy didn't.

Teddy knew in his heart he was becoming infatuated with Lily. But he was only fifteen and she only thirteen. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, scratching his head. He would wait a year or two and then see how he felt towards Lily.

Lily sighed as she unbuttoned her blouse. What an interesting conversation. She saw no reason for him to be so worried of her getting a boyfriend- she wasn't interested in anyone. Except perhaps for that childhood crush she had on Teddy.

* * *

The next morning Lily was awoken by Taylor, who was armed with a pillow. "Wake up! It's time for breakfast."

Lily groaned and hid under her pillow. "I don't wanna get up," she whined.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Too bad. You can sleep later during free period." Lily groaned again and sat up.

"Have it your way," Lily grumbled stripping herself of her pajamas and going to her trunk for an outfit to wear.

Once they had showered and brushed their hair, Taylor and Lily went down to the Great Hall.

Lily looked over their new schedules. "Ugh I forgot we had Divination this year. If I had skill like my mum I'd take Ancient Runes instead, but I don't."

Taylor nodded and swallowed her food. "Yeah I'd stink at it too." Lily nodded and looked down the table, searching for Teddy. She caught his eye and he grinned and winked at her. Lily grinned back at him and gave him a small wave.

Today was going to be a good day.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review? :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I'm skipping time again- 1 year. ;) Y'all are gonna hate me…**

**Disclaimer is on chapter 1.**

Lily sat with Roger Daniels, in an empty corner of the Gryiffindor common room, snogging him. Teddy sat in the opposite corner of the room watching Roger's hands closely. He swore silently to himself that if he did something inappropriate that he would hex his rear quarters off and _then_ deal with Lily.

Teddy seethed with jealousy and Taylor, who sat across from him at the small table, noticed. "If you like her so much why don't you just say it?" she asked leafing through a book.

Teddy jerked towards her. "Excuse me?" Taylor chewed on her candy cane.

"You. Like. Lily. So _tell_ her!" she said as if her words explained themselves. Teddy shifted in his seat.

"Are you kidding? I've practically grown up with her. She's just a little sister to me."

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right. Just admit it." Teddy glared at her and nodded his head ever so slightly. Taylor threw her hands out. "So tell her! Good grief- it isn't rocket science to admit one's feelings!"

Teddy looked back in Lily's direction. "I can't. She likes _him_."

Taylor sighed heavily. "She only thinks she does. Yesterday she was pining after you until she caught Victoire and you."

Teddy straightened up. "In my defense Victoire _attacked_ me."

Taylor nodded. "Yup- but Lily doesn't know that. Go on- interrupt them, hex Daniels, pour your heart and soul out to Lily, and then snog her to your content," she said smirking.

Teddy sighed. "I can see why you and Lily are friends." He seemed to contemplate what Taylor suggested. "I'll do it—but not now. Not in front of _everyone_ I'll just uh- do it later."

Taylor scowled at him. "Fine be that way. You just ruined the only possible chance at drama around here!"

Teddy chuckled. "If you want drama you were sorted into the wrong house mate. Hufflepuff is the place of drama- or at least all their girls are that way." Taylor rolled her eyes and returned to her book.

* * *

"What are you doing Teddy?" Lily demanded as Teddy pulled her away from her boyfriend. Teddy sighed. "I'm trying to protect you!" he explained. This only made Lily madder.

"From what, my boyfriend?" she asked sarcastically.

Teddy yanked on her arm to face him. "He's in my year and has kissed every girl in yours along with breaking their hearts. He's not good enough for you, Lil."

Lily yanked her arm out of his grip and crossed her arms. "Like you have any say in what happens to me."

Teddy sighed. "Your father asked me to watch out for you so I will!"

Lily glared at him. "Well then, now that you've done your humble duty, why don't you go snog Victiore?" she huffed as she stormed off out the Gryiffindor portrait hole. Teddy rolled his eyes and scanned the room for Taylor he found her nearby watching.

"See? She's impossible! Maybe she's right. Maybe I should just push off and snog Vic," he said storming up the stairs.

Taylor jumped up and followed him. "Teddy, that's the worst thing you could do right now. What is it with men being so thick headed- _go after her!_"

"Oh Teddy!" Victoire called from below them. It was dripping with seduction.

Teddy sighed. "I got to go Taylor."

* * *

Lily went down the stairs the next morning at a fast pace. She was stopped however by a heartbreaking sight. Sucking it up she walked right past them, out the portrait hole.

"You jerk, Teddy! She saw you this morning! I'm starting to think you don't really care for her. If you cared for Lily you wouldn't dare hurt her like this," Taylor ranted. She turned and stalked off leaving Teddy to stew over what she'd said.

* * *

A year later they were all gathered at the burrow when their letters arrived. Lily quickly took hers and ran outside. She had been hoping dearly to make prefect, and if Victoire got it instead she was sure she'd never hear the end of it. Hands shaking, she slowly ripped the letter open she turned it over in her palm and a bright scarlet and gold badge embalmed 'P' fell out onto her palm. Clutching it to her chest she ran inside at top speed, scaring the adults. "Teddy!" she shouted.

Teddy whipped around and grabbed her shoulders in panic. "What?"

Lily smiled gleefully and jumped up and down. "I made prefect!" Victoire was sobbing into her father, and Lily couldn't help but smile. Everyone gave her a hug, except Victoire.

Teddy was the last one she came to. "I always knew you'd make prefect," he whispered into her ear.

Lily beamed. "Really?" she asked shakily.

Teddy let out a low laugh and nodded. "Of course! You're my favorite girl aren't you?" Lily smiled bigger and they hugged. Victoire was watching with an envious gaze, suddenly she jumped up out of her fathers arms and threw herself onto Teddy snogging him. Lily took a step back and her smile vanished, she had this feeling in her gut to yank at Victoire's beautiful silvery blond hair. But then she noticed Teddy was snogging back, her knees went weak.

She looked at the stunned adults and muttered, "Bathroom..." as she quickly disappeared into the loo. As soon as the door was shut and locked tears began to flow silently down her cheeks. Her chest hurt so much. Why should she bother anymore? Teddy said one thing but did another- how could she trust him?

Teddy shoved off Victoire and went after Lily, knocking on the door. "Lily you saw what happened let me in. Let's talk," he pleaded.

"Go away!" Lily shouted at him. She went to the small window in the bathroom and knocked it loose, climbing through. Lily folded her arms over her chest and walked to the garden. She kicked at rocks. She was so confused of what to do. Lily knew she loved him…now at least. But the emotions were tangled in a web which made everything unclear.

A twig snapped behind her, she assumed it was a garden gnome or Teddy. Guessing it was the latter she spoke.

"Go away Ted. I'm not interested in your apologies." No answer. Lily turned her head, looking over her shoulder. No one was there. She shrugged and kept walking.

Another twig snapped. Lily whirled around, wand out. "Lumos," she breathed. She didn't see anything, but something was there.

"Lily!" people called from the house. Lily took in deep breaths, should she alert them to where she is? Or let them be worried?

Something rustled behind her. "James, Sirius, this isn't funny anymore- come on out. I mean it boys!" Lily said full of fake courage.

"Lily!" Teddy called this time. He sounded _really_ worried. As she opened her mouth to call back something clasped over her mouth, silencing her.

**A/N: So…This wasn't apart of my original planning (the cliffhanger part :p) so, let me know your thoughts- message me or review. ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Aww see I just love it when I check my email and see two reviews! Y'all are awesome! :* Kudos to you. Luckily today was mostly free so here I am writing another chapter for ya. ;)**

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

Lily stepped on his feet and his hand moved, she screamed.

* * *

Teddy's head jerked towards the back. "Lily!" he shouted.

The women collected the younger children and brought them in, whilst Harry, George, Bill, Arthur Sr, Ron, Teddy, Percy, and Charlie ran to the back. Teddy ran in front of the others as he saw something black drag Lily into the shadows.

"No! Lily!" he shouted. He would stun the assailant if he could see him properly. After everything he'd forced himself through he would _not_ lose Lily now.

They gained quickly on Lily and her kidnapper. He pointed his wand to her throat. "Do not come any closer," he said panting.

Lily struggled against him and tugged at the arm around her throat. Tears were streaming down the sides of her face.

"Who are you?" Ron demanded.

The figure laughed. "No one of consequence."

"Give her back," Harry said raising his wand.

"Or you'll do what?" the figure asked tauntingly.

"Or I'll take her forcefully from you! And then I'm going to hex your limbs off so you can die a painful death," Teddy seethed.

"We out number you," Percy added.

"Why do you want our Lily?" Arthur asked.

The figure's gaze moved over them all, ignoring Arthur's question. "There's just one problem. I can apparate."

"Teddy!" Lily screamed.

_CRACK!_

They were gone.

"No!" Teddy crashed to his knees. "Lily," he whispered mournfully.

George and Ron swore loudly and Harry went to Teddy's side. "We'll get her back Ted. Don't you worry about that." Teddy looked up a few rogue tears had slipped down his face.

"I failed her," he said sadly. "I promised I'd always be there when I was eight years old. I've broken the promise only twice and now this." Harry pulled his godson into his arms.

"It's okay to cry, Ted."

The others went back in to explain what happened. Teddy and Harry lingered outside several minutes longer before following the others footsteps.

* * *

"My baby girl," Celine sobbed. The whole family was crammed into the living room. Sirius and James looked terribly upset, mostly because they weren't allowed to help. Devon and Luna sat on the floor, Rose and Dominique in between them. Hugo, Albus, and Arthur Jr sat next to the bookshelf.

All were upset over Lily's kidnapping but none more so than Teddy. Victoire sat next to her mother on the couch and stared at Teddy. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I don't see the need to be moping around," Victoire said crossing her arms and marching out of the room.

Teddy didn't hear her. His mind echoed Lily, her smile, that lovely hair, and her laugh. As he forced himself to look around the room he realized how much Lily contributed to the offspring of the family.

Devon and Luna were shaking in silent sobs instead playing with the pretend make up like usual. Rose wasn't drawing. Dominique wasn't sewing. Hugo, Albus, and Arthur Jr, sat near books but weren't reading any. A real shocker was that Sirius and James weren't lightening the mood. But most importantly, Teddy, as his adoptive family knew him, wasn't there without Lily.

'_We need you Lily. I need you,_' he thought, closing his eyes.

* * *

Lily thrashed about once they reapparated. "Take me back!" she screamed at him. He stunned her and she fell limp in his arms.

"That's better. I didn't realize how easy that would be," he said. He dragged her into his small secluded cottage and barred the door. He picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed. He was only a few years older than she was.

He turned away from her. Hopefully she would get him what he wanted. Yes, she would. The boy with unusual blue hair, he was willing to do anything to get her back. It would be him that caved and gave him what he wanted if she did not cave first.

* * *

No one slept that night at the Burrow. Except for perhaps Victoire. Harry had contacted the Aurors to be on the look out, but they couldn't guarantee anything.

Teddy sat at the table staring into a cold cup of coffee.

"Dev, Lu, you two need to eat," Ginny said putting plates before them.

"We're not hungry," they chorused. The two pushed their plates away and folded their arms over their chests.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Celine, our girls refuse to eat."

Celine sighed. "If you don't eat girls, when Lily gets back you won't have the strength to play with her." Their eyes widened and they grabbed their plates and utensils.

Teddy wanted to smile and ruffle their hair like he would normally but he couldn't find the heart to do it. Sighing he abandoned his coffee and went upstairs to Lily's room.

He pushed the door open and let out a heavy sigh. She shared this room with Victoire, and it was very clear they did. Victoire had drawn a line down the middle of the room, Lily's stuff was orderly on one side and Victoire's side was as tidy. He sat down on Lily's bed, her strawberry shampoo scent-though faint- floated around her pillow.

Teddy couldn't help but wonder where she was and if she was ok and most importantly if he'd get her back before term started.

* * *

Lily gasped and coughed as she came to. She clutched at the pillow as she remembered everything that happened.

"Ah, finally. I was beginning to wonder when you'd wake," he said. Lily raised herself up on her elbows. He sat in the shadows just out of sight.

"Why?" she asked.

"Your mother and uncle, Harry to be specific, murdered my father," he explained.

"My mum and Harry wouldn't hurt murder anyone," Lily snapped. He stood up and went to her, his face still not visible to her.

"Your grandma killed my mother in the war," he continued. "Your family needs to pay." Lily stared at him in disbelief this wasn't making sense.

"So what are you going to do? Kill me?" Lily asked glaring at him.

He laughed. "No." Lily sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"You are my slave."

**A/N: -whew- Wow that took a good two hours to write. Who do you think Lily's kidnapper is? (He is OC but just give a guess of who his daddy and mummy were) Also if you've noticed the rating has gone up. Future chapters are T rated. However the early chapters remain K+.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: The answer is: Voldemort and Bellatrix congrats to those who got it right! Yeah I couldn't resist. I know Voldemort shows no real interest in Bellatrix but…oh well. :p**

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

Lily pulled her knees to her chest and cried. She wanted Teddy to come rescue her.

Her kidnapper had revealed his face earlier. He had black eyes and short oily black hair to match. His face was slightly distorted, he only had slits for a nose. He had a face that looked young but looked mentally drained and scarred.

"My name is Tom," he had said. "Now go sweep. This old place could use it."

That had been hours ago, now she lay on the bed under his watchful gaze. She had her back turned from him, and her arms pulled to her chest. Lily didn't want some stuffy Auror-no offense to her uncle or father- to come to her rescue, she wanted Teddy and only him.

As a week drug through Lily knew her duties for Tom and rushed through them quickly. She made a habit to sit at the window and watch the outside continue with life, as she was now.

"They will not come for you, they don't even know where you are," Tom sneered from his desk. Lily turned to look at him.

"Teddy will stop at nothing to get me back," she said plainly.

* * *

Teddy had bags under his eyes and he was getting thinner everyday.

"You've got to eat Ted," Ginny said setting a steak in front of him. Teddy pushed it away.

"I'm not hungry Aunt Gin," he said. "Lily's still out there."

Ginny sighed. "But how can you save her if you can't save yourself? Please Ted, eat just a little. Eat for Lily."

Teddy glared at the plate, but tugged it forward and started to eat. Ginny patted him on the back and stood up.

After another two plates full of food there was a crack outside the Burrow and Harry came running in. "We think we know who kidnapped Lily, but it's a very small chance."

Teddy jumped to his feet. "Whose rear end am I cursing?" Harry stared at Teddy and shook his head.

"Oh no Ted, he's too dangerous. He's the son of Voldemort. Do you remember him?" he asked Teddy.

Teddy shrugged. "Only from what you've told me." Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was going to take some explaining.

* * *

Tom slapped Lily she crumpled to the floor.

"I did it just like you asked!" Lily sobbed.

Tom pointed his wand at her. "Crusio!"

Lily shrieked fire ignited within her bones. The pain was terrible and unending. She tried blocking it out. She tried thinking of all the fun times she's had with Teddy and her family but nothing worked.

"Stop, please!" she screamed. Tom's vision went blurry and he succumbed to her screams and quit the spell. He turned away from her.

"Go to your room," he ordered. Lily panted on the floor, lying on her side. She gradually went to her feet and limped out of the room crying silently. Lily slowly sat down on her bed and grabbed her pillow. She had never missed Teddy more than right then.

Sucking in a deep breath she forced herself to go to her window and look up into the night sky.

"What's taking you so long?" she whispered another tear rolling down her face.

* * *

"Well then let's go!"

"It doesn't work that way Ted. She's my daughter, I want her back as much as you do, probably more," George said crossing his arms and leaning against the table.

"They're going to survey the area for concealment charms. And then they'll give us a call," Harry said exasperated.

"That's not good enough!" Teddy said heatedly.

"Well it'll have to be Theodore!" Molly said crossing her arms. "We don't like this either we're on your side, but there isn't anything to do to speed it along."

"How about you get some rest, Ted? We'll have news in the morning I'm sure," Ginny said placing a hand on Teddy's arm.

Teddy sighed. "Fine." He turned and went upstairs with haste. Once he was out of earshot Celine sighed and looked at her family.

"I think, if and when we get Lily back the kids should go home. If that child is anything like his _parents _I fear for the state Lily might be in when they recover her," she said slowly. Celine took a breath and went on. "I also think it might be best-I can't believe I'm saying this- if Teddy, Mum and Dad stay here with her. Mum, you can provide physical healing. Teddy can provide the mental healing and Dad can help supervise."

George nodded. "I agree. I don't like it either but I agree. Besides the kids don't need to see Lily that way."

Molly and Arthur nodded. "That's okay with us," Arthur said putting an arm around his wife.

Harry scratched the back of his head. "The kids are going to put up a fight. Especially James and Sirius."

Celine bit her lip. "We could take them to Diagon Alley and then take them to the manor from there. There's still three weeks until term starts. We could just casually leave Teddy here while you lot get Lily back."

George moved behind Celine and wrapped his arms around her waist. "This is why I love you." Celine grinned.

Hermione smiled. "That could work, I mean, Teddy doesn't live with anyone except the first half of the summer with Andromeda."

Harry put an arm around Ginny's waist. "Sounds like a plan. Hopefully Lily will recover enough to go to Hogwarts, because if she doesn't go neither will Ted."

Celine leaned back into George. "He probably won't be separated from her again if he can help it," she said chuckling.

* * *

Something pulled Lily to the floor, awaking her, the next morning. She was still sore from her beating and torture the previous night. She whimpered as Tom pulled her to her feet.

"You're late to start your chores," he said through gritted teeth. He threw her at the door, Lily cried out in pain and slid down it.

"I didn't say you lie around! Get up!" He kicked at her ribs as she tried crawling to her feet.

She coughed up blood and looked him in the eye. "You are _just_ like your parents- you _have_ no heart." Lily used one arm to hold herself up on the ground and clutched at her torso with the other.

**A/N: There y'all have it. Next chapter the calvary comes riding in! **** Review? I love you my wonderful faithful readers!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I always appreciate reviews- the encourage me so please press that button and make my day. ;)**

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

Lily laid sprawled out on the floor of her bedroom, bleeding all over it. Her lovely host broke her nose, causing a constant blood flow. Her lip was split, she had a bruised cheekbone. Lily also thought at least two ribs were broken and four bruised.

She was sure she looked like a mess. The pain spiked with any small movement, thus leaving her where Tom left her. Lily closed her eyes and focused on breathing. She imagined Teddy coming through her window and saving her. But when she opened her eyes she was greeted by the cold and dark surroundings.

Lily choked a sob and coughed painfully. "Teddy," she whispered to the dark. Her left arm lay out to her left wishing she could see that warm giddy smile of his.

* * *

Teddy lay restlessly in his bed staring at the ceiling. "Oh Lily, if I only knew where you were," he muttered to the darkness. He closed his eyes. When she was back in his possession there was nothing taking her out of his arm's reach. He would tell her everything he'd been holding back for years and then he'd never let her go.

His right arm lay outstretched on his bed, as if reaching for Lily. He prayed the Aurors would tell them they found her in the morning.

* * *

Teddy groaned and rolled over in bed.

"Teddy get up will you? Grandmum says breakfast is ready!" Devon shouted pounding on his door. Teddy groped around his bedside for his wand and flicked it, unlocking the door, letting Devon in.

"What Dev?" he asked sleepily. Teddy had hardly slept last night.

The seven year old brunette crossed her arms and walked closer to him. "Grandmum says breakfast is ready _and_ for you to get your butt out of bed."

Teddy grunted and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Lu."

"I'm Devon!"

Teddy winced. "Sorry, sorry. Thank you Devon, now get out of my room." Devon turned around hastily and walked out muttering under her breath how she and her cousin did _not_ look alike. Teddy shook his head and sat up, moving his feet to the floor. They both were brunette and had hazel eyes- how was he supposed to tell them apart?

After throwing on some clean clothes Teddy combed his hair into a tidy look, changed the color to brown, and jogged downstairs.

Luna stomped her foot. "Mum why can't Dev and I go?"

Ginny sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Luna Ginerva Potter, you are not old enough! Your time will come sweetheart but it isn't this time."

Teddy couldn't resist a smile as he sat down at the table. This argument phased through all the kids after his first year, no matter how small they were.

"But James and Sirius are going this year!" Luna protested.

"They're also old enough now," Ginny said rummaging in her purse.

"Here you are Ted. Harry, George, and Ron went to the ministry early this morning. They should be flooing back any time now," Molly said quickly, sliding a plate to him. The fireplace roared and Molly smiled. "Told you."

Teddy smiled and ate his breakfast with big bites.

Ron walked into the kitchen and nodded. "They've found her, Harry and George that is. The other Aurors were way off. Ted they're waiting on you to meet up with them at the ministry- Harry's office."

Teddy stood up and darted off to the fireplace.

* * *

Lily sucked in a breath and flinched at the pain in her chest from her ribcage.

Tom laughed down at her. "You're going to stay with me a long time. Better get used to it."

Lily cried out in pain as he kicked her into the wall. "He won't abandon me."

Tom threw out his hands. "Then where is he sweetheart? Obviously someone doesn't care enough to come rescue you."

Lily tried kicking his shin from the floor. "Don't call me "sweetheart"."

Tom knelt beside her and tilted his head. "I'll call you whatever I want to."

"Stupify!" George snarled. Lily sighed with relief and relaxed on the floor as Tom keeled over.

"Dad," she said blood oozing out the side of her mouth. Lily coughed and gasped for air.

"Lily!" Teddy said rushing to her side. Lily looked up at him and grinned, ignoring her mouth's protest.

"I knew you'd come for me," she whispered, her eyelids drooping.

Teddy's heart shattered at how broken she was. He pushed some stray red hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I'm here now. No one's ever going to hurt you again," he whispered taking her hand in his. Lily smiled dreamily and went to sleep, clutching Teddy's hand tightly. A few tears left his eyes and he gently picked her up.

"She's lost a lot of weight," he said, holding Lily tight to him. George came into the room with Lily's wand.

"Apparate back with her- she needs my mum's help now," he ordered.

Harry nodded his agreement. "We'll deal with Tom, your priority is Lily."

Teddy nodded and looked down at Lily. "Hold on, Lil," he whispered. He turned and apparated on the spot.

"Will she be all right?" Teddy asked Molly anxiously.

Molly sighed and wiped her brow with her wrist. "Teddy, sit down and hold her hand. I'll let you know in a few minutes. I won't leave you in the dark. I know how much you love her."

Teddy pulled a seat over and obeyed, he blushed slightly at the fact Molly knew he loved Lily, but he supposed he had been a little obvious.

Lily moaned. "Teddy," she mumbled in her sleep.

"I'm here baby," he said leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "I'm not leaving." Lily relaxed and Molly sighed again.

"I've done all I can, bed rest and nutrition will do the rest," she concluded cleaning off her hands and standing up. Molly left the two, going into the kitchen to get supplies to clean Lily up.

**A/N: There you go! Lily will be all right and she will go to Hogwarts. Don't forget to review! ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! :D I really appreciate everyone. They make me smile. ;)**

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

Lily stayed comatose for several days. Teddy stayed by her side the _entire_ time, holding her hand and holding her when she cried in her sleep.

"Will she ever wake up?" Teddy asked. She had been asleep for three days straight.

Molly sighed and took his breakfast dishes. "I don't know." She left the room and Teddy looked back at Lily. Still pale and still asleep. Teddy took Lily's hand and covered it with his.

"Lily, wake up. Please? I don't think I can stand to see you like this another day," he whispered pleadingly. Lily stirred but didn't wake.

Teddy sighed. "I-I love you Lily." He bowed his head and shook it. She wasn't waking up. He released her hand and left the room headed for the loo.

When he came back he nearly exploded with happiness. Molly was spoon feeding Lily, who was sitting up and very awake.

"Hey Ted," she greeted weakly, smiling at him. Molly stood up, and left the room beaming. She shut the door behind her and sent a patronus to the family.

Teddy slowly walked the short distance to her bedside. His face was in half a grin half a shocked expression.

"Grandmum told me what happened. I don't really remember much," Lily said, her hands folded in her lap. She stared up at him, waiting for his reaction. His face looked worn and tired. "Teddy?" she tried again.

Teddy moved aside the food and sat down, his expression still slightly unreadable. Then he randomly leaned down and kissed her.

Neither of the two were more surprised than Lily at this. But it felt right it felt perfect. She melted into him and Teddy moved more comfortably onto her bed. Lily pushed him off for need of air.

"I-I…"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Don't say anything," he whispered.

She grinned and took his hand off her mouth. "I was only going to say I love you." Lily leaned forward and kissed him. Teddy smiled in the kiss and deepened it.

* * *

Molly came back and broke in on them snogging. "Theodore Lupin and Lily Weasley!" she shouted. Teddy fell off the bed in surprise and Lily bit her lip.

"Yes Grandmum?" she asked innocently.

Molly narrowed her eyes on them. "If I catch you again all your privileges are revoked."

"Yes ma'am we understand," Teddy said getting up. Lily nodded and Molly stiffly bobbed her head as she left.

Lily started to laugh once she was gone and Teddy sat next to her. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I love you." He kissed her cheek.

Lily smiled softly at him. "I know."

Just as they leaned in for another kiss the door burst open, her family flooding in with cries of, "Lily!" Lily groaned and hit the headboard with her head.

* * *

Lily's eyes shot open. Another nightmare. She flung the covers off her body and crept out of the room. She tip-toed to the room across her own and snuck in.

"Teddy?" she whimpered. Lily went to his bed and scanned the room unsure. "Teddy?" she asked again. He groaned and rolled over, lifting the covers.

"Come on," he said. Lily crawled in next to him, cuddling into his chest. "Another nightmare?" he asked half awake. Lily nodded into his chest and he put an arm around her. "Nothing's going to hurt you, I'm right here," he whispered comfortingly. Lily was already asleep. Teddy smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

* * *

The next morning Teddy gently shook Lily awake. "Breakfast is ready, your mum is calling us down."

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry." Teddy sighed and brushed her hair out of her face. She was scared. Lily seemed afraid of everything- except him.

"You have to eat Lily," he urged gently.

Lily shook her head again. "No. I want to stay here." He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you can stay here—but I am hungry so I'm going downstairs to eat," Teddy said kissing her forehead and getting out of his bed. Lily frowned and sat up.

"I guess I can eat," she mumbled crossing her arms. Teddy smirked when she wasn't looking. He had guessed her lack of hunger had something to do with him.

He held out a hand for her. "You ready Lil?"

Lily rubbed her eyes and then took his hand mumbling, "I suppose."

Teddy grinned. "Good." He hoped she would heal mentally before Hogwarts but at the moment he wasn't sure.

Lily bit her lip as the walked down the staircase. She felt so afraid of being alone. Of the dark, of being taken again, and most of all she was scared to death of losing Teddy. Lily felt Teddy squeeze her hand and drop it as they reached the bottom. She folded her arms over her chest and took deep breaths.

Slowly she walked to the table and sat down, in between Rose and Devon. Celine wiped her hands on her apron.

"Lily, we've taken the kids to Diagon Alley already. Maybe you and Teddy could go and get your things for this year?" Celine asked.

Lily looked up at her mum and shook her head. "I don't feel like going any where." Celine glanced at Teddy and then back to her daughter.

"Well love if you'll give me your list I could go get yo-."

"Mum I'll go. Don't worry 'bout it," Lily said louder.

Celine nodded and sighed. "Okay sweetheart."

* * *

"Lily, you can open your eyes now. We're here," Teddy whispered. Lily opened an eye and loosened her hold on Teddy's torso.

Teddy's heart ached to see her so scared and uncertain. She used to be so bright and independent. But, he supposed, that was the cost of the torture that jerk Tom did to her.

Lily nodded and slowly let her arms fall to her sides. "I want to go home," she whimpered. Teddy cradled her head in his hands.

"Lily, it'll be all right. Come on let's get our stuff." He placed a kiss on her head and took her hand, leading her into one of the nearby shops.

While they were getting robes, the sound of a window breaking and a large bang erupted through the alley. Lily covered her face with her hands and fled.

_Tom grabbed a vase and smashed it, digging one of the shards into her arm. She screamed and tried to fight him off to no avail._

"Lily!" Teddy shouted jumping off the small pedestal and running after her. "Lily!" He searched up and down the alley twice when he finally found her curled up in a ball inside the bookstore. "Lily?" he asked softly. She stared directly in front of her rocking back and forth.

"Wanna go home, I want to go home," she whispered over and over again. Teddy slowly approached her from behind and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey now, I'm here. Shh," he said as she turned into him crying. "Let's go home." He got their things and apparated back to the Burrow.

**A/N: Oh Lily…Review? Lily might get better if you did. Only one more chapter for the year! Because then I got out of town for the holidays and I'm deprived my internet. :p**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Last chapter of 2010! This is epic people! :D I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

Lily was curled up on the couch asleep. Teddy sat with the adults, and Victoire, at the table.

"I hate seeing her this way. There has got to be some way we can help her," Teddy said sipping his coffee.

Victoire crossed her arms. "I like the new Lily. She doesn't talk much." Teddy glared at her.

"Exposing her to her fears is the only way she can get over them," Harry said. Teddy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"But Harry that happened this afternoon and she freaked," he said.

"So, we start with her smaller fears- like her distaste of being left alone. She's always had that," Celine continued following her brother's train of thought.

"Exactly," Harry said smiling.

"She also needs to learn how to be independent. She can't just depend on you at Hogwarts- you have your responsibilities and James and Sirius to keep track of this year," Hermione added. Teddy looked over his shoulder at Lily, who still slept dreamless.

"I just don't want her afraid of me. Or to hate me for trying to help," Teddy said turning back to the adults.

Ginny smiled. "She'll never hate you Ted. Lily might say that but deep down she doesn't mean it." Teddy looked down at his hands.

"You lot probably already know this but I love Lily. With all my heart- I just can't bear the thought of losing her," he said.

"_What?_ You like _her_ over _me_? How can you love her? She's-," Victoire shrieked standing up. Teddy rose to his feet.

"That's enough Victoire," he said sternly, fire in his eyes. Victoire pouted and fell back into her seat.

* * *

"Lily, would you play with Dev and me?" Luna asked.

Lily smiled weakly at the two girls. "Sorry girls I'm not up for it right now." They nodded and turned away.

"She's never up to anything anymore," Devon whispered to Luna. Lily sighed it's true she wasn't. She felt as if the life had been drained from her.

"Lily dear, would you come in here for a moment," George called.

Lily sighed. "Yes dad?" She got up and threw the blanket around her shoulders, walking into the kitchen as she did so.

"Come sit down, love," Celine said tapping the place next to her. Lily looked at Teddy. This can't be good. Lily nodded and sat though. Harry nodded at Teddy, who stood and smiled lovingly at Lily as he walked upstairs.

Lily tensed. "Is something wrong?" she asked nervously.

Harry shook his head. "No Teddy just needs to go upstairs and pack for Hogwarts."

Lily shifted in her seat. "Can I go?"

"No," George said.

Lily squirmed. "Please? I just- I excuse me." She stood up but her mother pulled her back down. "Mum, please. I just can't."

"Yes you can," Ginny said encouragingly. Lily shook her head and forced herself out of her mother's grip, standing.

"No Aunt Gin I can't, I'm sorry," Lily said walking outside.

Lily held herself. Couldn't they understand what she was going through? Uncertainty with every step she took and insecurity no matter where she was. She sighed and walked around the house, watching James and Sirius coax Rose and Albus into playing Quidditch with them.

Teddy watched Lily walk aimlessly about the yard from his window.

He sighed. "Lily, what can I do to bring you back?" he asked himself. Suddenly an idea struck him. Teddy jumped up and raced downstairs and into the yard.

"Lily!" he called.

Lily whirled around. "Is something wrong?" He shook his head and kissed her.

Lily heard the boys drop their brooms. She ran a hand through Teddy's hair and kissed him back. She started to feel slightly better than before- as if a weight had been lifted off her chest.

All too soon Teddy pulled back- a goofy smirk playing on his lips. "How do you feel?" he whispered.

"Better," Lily said grinning up at him.

Teddy grinned, that beautiful grin of hers made him feel as if he could fly. "I love you," he said caressing her cheek.

"I know," Lily said going on her toes to kiss him.

* * *

Lily breathed deeply. It was time.

"You ready?" Teddy asked from beside her. Lily shakily nodded and squeezed his hand. He leaned down and kissed her head. "Okay then. Let's go." He dropped Lily's hand and ran through the barrier. Lily took another deep breath and followed quickly.

Everyone was hasty with goodbyes, especially because James and Sirius were leaving this time. But eventually they were all settled on the train.

"Now boys, Lily and I have to go to the Prefects' compartment for a bit. I trust you two won't blow anything up?" Teddy asked crossing his arms. He and Lily had already changed into their robes.

Lily looked down at them as she fastened her badge to her robes. "Please be good boys? Here are five galleons for the trolley. Share now." She opened the compartment door and went on through. Teddy stared down at James and Sirius for a moment and then left.

"Think they'll be all right?" Teddy asked.

Lily shrugged. "More or less. Come on "head boy"," Lily teased smiling playfully at him. Teddy smiled and grabbed her hand, stopping her from going in.

"I like it when you smile," he said tugging her towards him. Lily grinned as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Teddy- first years," Lily said chuckling as she pulled back. The compartment beside them was filled with four first years, who were staring at them.

Teddy sighed. "Yes well, we should be moving on anyway." Lily laughed and went on forward, dropping Teddy's hand as she went in.

* * *

"You're dismissed," Teddy said smiling. The compartment emptied out quickly, leaving Lily and Teddy alone.

Teddy smirked and crossed his arms. "Miss Weasley, why have you stayed behind?"

Lily smiled. "Well Mr. Lupin, I have some _personal_ business with you," she said as Teddy walked over to her.

He chuckled lowly as he bent down to her level and captured her lips in his. Lily kissed him back and lay down on the booth. Teddy moved on top of her and Lily's arms went around his neck.

"I love you," Lily said as they broke apart for air.

Teddy grinned. "I love you more. We should get back to the boys."

"I know," Lily said with a sigh.

Teddy got up and then helped Lily to her feet. "They're will be time for snogging later," he said with a mischievous grin.

Lily smirked. "Maybe," she said walking out of the compartment. She looked over her shoulder at him with a playful smile. "We'll have to see."

Teddy raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "What do you mean by maybe?"

"You'll have to find out," Lily said winking at him.

**A/N: Last chapter of the year…Sad, sad. It's been a fabulous year for me- for one I joined FF. lol For another my series Marauders' Dawn has become very popular as has this story. I encourage all of my avid readers to check out some new things coming out next year and to check out some of my old stuff, one shots etc. Thank you for reading! Expect another chapter sometime next month. ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Happy new year! **

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

Lily grinned as they welcomed James to the Gryffindor table. "You'll have to write Harry, Ted," she said leaning across the table so he could hear her.

"He and Gin will be so proud," he replied grinning too.

Lily nodded and James slid into the seat next to her. "Good job James, we're proud of you," Lily said ruffling his hair.

"Thanks Lil," James said trying comb his hair with his fingers.

After awhile it came time for Sirius to be sorted.

James crossed his fingers. "Come on Siri," he whispered harshly, under his breath.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat proclaimed. Lily cheered and clapped her hands.

* * *

A week later Lily sat cross-legged near the fireplace attempting at a History of Magic essay. At one of the tables across the room from her Teddy sat with James and Sirius tutoring them for Arithmancy.

Teddy glanced over his shoulder at Lily and suppressed a laugh. Lily had books scattered everywhere and she looked exhausted.

"This is ridiculous," Lily muttered scribbling on her parchment. Taylor walked in and sat beside her.

"You missed lunch. I brought you these- oh and the post came," she said offering Lily a sandwich and two letters.

Lily looked up and took them. "Thanks Taylor. Oh not another one."

"Another what?" Taylor asked raising an eyebrow.

Lily bit the tip of her finger as she examined the letter. "My aunt Hermione keeps sending me tips to pass my O.W.L.s it's rather annoying actually."

"She sent another? What number is this- the fifth?" Teddy asked leaving the boys and joining them.

"More like the thousandth," Lily said reading through the letter. Teddy sat on Lily's free side and kissed her cheek.

"You'll pass the O.W.L.s if you study. There isn't much else to it really," he said.

Lily lowered the letter. "She makes it feel like I'm going to be chained to the library."

"You won't. You will need to go to the library but you won't be chained there," Teddy said.

Lily sighed. "I hate the library."

Teddy gently grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him. "Stop fretting, love. It'll all turn out fine."

"I wish I could believe you," Lily said sadly.

Teddy raised an eyebrow and looked over at Taylor. "Taylor it's time for us to intervene don't you think?"

Taylor grinned and nodded. "I think so. Come on Lils," she said standing up and bringing Lily with her.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh you two, always dragging me somewhere." Teddy stood also and grabbed her arm.

He kissed her cheek. "Yup." He grinned deviously and tugged the girls along.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, how'd we get to Zonkos?" Lily asked as they left the storeroom.

"My little secret," Teddy said smiling.

"You're wonderful," Lily said going on her toes and kissing him.

Taylor rolled her eyes and pretended to gag and then she looked around.

Teddy put his hands on Lily hips and kissed her back until a jingling sound interrupted them. "Come again Ted? Ya know it's really not good for you to be here," the storekeeper greeted. "Ah is this Lily? Who is this fine girl?"

Teddy cleared his throat to stop him. "Yes this is Lily and that's her friend Taylor," he introduced.

The shopkeeper shook Lily and Taylor's hands. "Nice to meet ya. I'm Zonko."

After snacking on some candy Zonko sent them back through the passage back to the castle before they could missed. Taylor went on a little sooner than that.

"I love you," Teddy whispered in Lily's ear.

Lily grinned up at him lovingly. "I love you too." He stopped walking and pulled Lily to him kissing her again.

"Teddy we got to back to the castle," Lily said smiling.

"They can wait a little longer," Teddy said kissing her. Lily giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hurry up!" Taylor called from the opening.

The two laughed and hand-in-hand finished the distance to Taylor quickly.

**A/N: Review?**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I've been very busy- sorry for no frequent updates.**

**Disclaimer, I own Lily. **

Lily sat down beside Teddy and curled up beside him. "I'm so tired." Teddy smiled and kissed her head.

"I know, Sirius, James, Taylor and I hardly see you anymore. Always hiding behind stacks and stacks of books," he teased. Lily just yawned in response.

"Not my fault. The teachers are laying on the homework," Lily said closing her eyes.

Teddy sighed. "I hate to say it Lily but I have to go make my rounds. I'll be- back soon." Lily had already passed out. Teddy kissed her head again and slowly got up, laying Lily down on the couch. He smiled down at her and then left through the portrait hole.

* * *

Lily drummed her fingers on the book beside her as she scribbled down notes with her other hand. She could almost swear the OWLs were approaching faster than normal speed.

She sighed. "Take one more step Theodore Lupin and I'll hex you." Lily glanced over her shoulder and saw Teddy ready to strike. However his arms dropped to his sides and he straightened up.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"I could hear you come in," Lily said smirking. She turned back to her notes and continued.

Teddy sighed and sat beside her. "Come on it's almost Christmas! Can't you _not_ study until the new year? We go to the Burrow tomorrow you know."

Lily chewed her lip. "But I have to study- if I don't it'll just go in one ear and out the other. I'm not an intelligent witch like Aunt Hermione is." Teddy rolled his eyes and slowly slid the book from her hands.

"Even she must have taken breaks. You'll do fine- you just have to believe in yourself," he added in a whisper. Teddy smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

Lily grinned and then looked over Teddy's shoulder to the window. "It's snowing!" she squealed jumping up. She ran to the window and pressed her fingertips against the cold glass. Teddy chuckled and followed her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It's _been_ snow m'dear for the past day and a half," he said grinning.

"Not my fault I missed that memo," Lily snorted. Teddy tilted his head forward and kissed the back of her head.

"This is exactly why I love you," he whispered.

* * *

Lily rested her head against the wall of the compartment and closed her eyes. The train slowly jostled her to sleep.

Teddy yawned as he came back in from his rounds. "Well I see Lily's missed me," he commented with a small chuckle. The boys shrugged and continued playing exploding snap.

"-Lily wake up! We're here!"

"-I can see mum and dad!"

Sirius and James cried looking out the window. Lily blinked and shook her head, trying to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Teddy. "Sorry I drifted off."

Teddy winked at her. "No worries. Come on boys let's go."

Lily followed the boys off the train. "Hi mum!" she said grinning. She hugged Celine while Sirius hugged George and then they swapped- moving to the little ones last.

After everyone had hugged everyone Harry, Bill, and George led them out to the cars.

* * *

Lily sighed and gazed out her window. The snow was getting higher yet inside it felt like an oven with all the people inside. Suddenly Victoire stalked in to her side of the room.

"Looking outside again?" she asked rolling her eyes.

Lily huffed and stood up. "Not anymore." She rolled her eyes and left the room. As she passed the threshold of her bedroom door the dark heads of James and Sirius flew past her followed by two angry redheads named Rose and Dominique.

Lily grinned and walked to the banister, going down the steps one at a time- reveling in the usual Christmas fuss and bustle. Her uncle Charlie had just arrived from Romania, she could tell by all the red heads in the living area. Ginny, Hermione, and Fleur were talking with Charlie's girlfriend at the table while Molly, Celine, and Percy's wife cooked. Lily sighed as she reached the bottom of the steps. Devon and Luna were sitting in front of the fireplace with their dolls, Arthur Jr and Albus were sitting in the far corner with Hugo- reading and discussing an old textbook by the looks of it. Suddenly arms wrapped around Lily's waist and she jumped.

"Relax! It's just me," Teddy said chuckling.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't do that," she said firmly. However her façade broke and she grinned at him.

Teddy shrugged. "I'm immune to your wrath. Now how about that Christmas kiss under the mistletoe?" he asked leaning forward.

Lily dodged him. "You're going to have to do a better job than that to kiss me Teddy," she giggled.

"Oi! Come back here!" Teddy said following her.

Eventually Teddy caught her by the waist- right under the mistletoe.

**A/N: Sorry again for the late updates! Please go to my profile and take the poll I have set up. ;) Thank you for reading! Review?**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am so sorry everyone. I have been so busy. Thanks for bearing with me.**

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

Teddy grinned down at Lily as she slept on his chest. His world was finally perfect. Harry was reading aloud the Christmas Carol and Lily had slowly slipped asleep. Harry had almost finished. Scrooge had made his heart change. Teddy rubbed Lily's arm and kissed her head. Lily slowly woke she rubbed her face on his sweater. He smiled.

"Wake up, Harry's almost done," he whispered.

"If I have to," Lily mumbled back.

"You have to, love, otherwise I wouldn't wake you," Teddy whispered. He brushed a strand of red hair from her eyes and kissed her temple.

Lily grumbled something and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and opened her eyes. Harry read the last few lines of the book and then closed it, smiling at the kids.

"Bedtime," he said. Most of them didn't argue but the rest, such as James and Sirius, protested.

George sighed. "Bed, you two," he told them firmly. James and Sirius huffed and went upstairs.

Lily yawned and sat up. "I'm going too. Night everyone."

"Night Lily," the others chorused. Lily smiled and gave them all a small wave before going up the steps to her room.

* * *

A week later they returned to Hogwarts. And to Lily's discontent the homework stack only increased over the weeks.

Lily huffed. "Taylor, I just can't do this! Screw it all!"

Taylor sighed and patiently looked up at the grandfather clock; Teddy would be in classes and rounds for three more hours. "Lily, take it one step at a time," she said calmly. "You can do this."

Lily sighed and pulled a book from her pile. She leaned against the bookcase and cracked it open. "Fine," she mumbled. Taylor smiled in triumph as she went back to her own studying. The two of them studied for a total of one more hour, before they ran to their next class: Charms.

"-I expect a five page essay on the charm and its uses on my desk a week from today," Flitwick squeaked.

Lily groaned as she stuffed her stuff back into her bag. "They're trying to murder me, Taylor!"

Taylor sighed. "Just take deep breaths and let's get out of here." Lily huffed and followed her out of the classroom.

"What do we have next again?" Lily asked.

Taylor chuckled. "The term is almost over and you still don't have your schedule memorized." Lily stuck her tongue out at her.

"I know when breakfast is," Lily said, "and the other meals."

Taylor sighed. "The only reason you remember breakfast is because you almost miss it every morning."

"Because I stay up all night studying!" Lily protested. Taylor rolled her eyes and grabbed Lily's arm dragging her down to the dungeons.

* * *

Taylor sighed and poked Lily's arm. "Wake up," she hissed.

Lily sat up and nodded. "I'm awake."

"Class is over," Taylor said putting away her bags.

Lily yawned. "Ghosts put me to sleep."

"I noticed," Taylor said laughing. Lily grinned and got her stuff as well, following Taylor out of class.

"Look, Tay, it's raining!" Lily said running to the window.

Taylor smiled. "It is!"

Lily grinned at Taylor. "It's the first rain of spring. You know what this means, right?"

Taylor nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Let's go before it quits!" The two dropped their bags behind a plant and they ran outside into the downpour. They screamed and squealed as they ran around in it and danced in it.

* * *

"Teddy, there are some reckless students outdoors in the weather, get them back inside," Neville said half smiling.

Teddy chuckled. "Yes, sir." He grinned and left the green house, heading for the courtyard. He opened the grand doors, ready to call in the first-years to see it was Taylor and Lily playing in the rain. Teddy chuckled and leaned against the door, crossing his arms. Lily spun around, head back, tongue out, dancing in the rain soaked to the bone. He had never seen anything more beautiful than her. Taylor laughed and ran for the shelter of a tree. Lily stayed out a moment longer.

"Girls! Come inside before you catch a cold!" Teddy called.

Lily stopped and grinned at him. "Coming!" She and Taylor ran for the castle.

Teddy grinned as they made it to them. "I like that smile on your face, Lily."

Lily giggled and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him. Teddy smiled and wrapped his arms around her, not caring if he got wet.

Taylor smiled and squeezed out her hair and skirt. "Come on you two, let's go in." Teddy pulled away and rested his forehead on Lily's.

"I love you, Lily," he whispered.

Lily grinned up at him. "I love you too."

Taylor cleared her throat. "Taylor to Teddy and Lily."

Teddy looked over at Taylor. "Yeah, let's get inside and dried off."

**A/N: I apologize again for taking so long. My inspiration has been lacking and I just have been too busy. PLEASE review! **


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer, prologue.**

"Lily, you're moping again," Taylor said, not looking up from her book. Lily sighed and moved away from the compartment window.

"I know," she mumbled.

Taylor looked up at her and rolled her eyes. "It's barely been an hour!"

Lily pulled her feet up onto the seat and pulled her knees to her chest. "No it hasn't. He didn't show up to say goodbye after he'd promised he would."

The train jostled and Taylor bowed her head. "You didn't mention that," she said peeking a glance up at her.

Lily sighed and stared at the floor. "I haven't seen him in weeks."

Taylor set aside her book. "Auror training's harsh, he's probably wiped out."

Lily nodded. "I suppose."

"Cheer up, Lil," Taylor said. "We're going to Hogwarts again."

Lily sighed. "I would rather be at home. It just won't be the same this year."

Taylor sighed and leaned back. "Didn't you have a good summer with him?"

Lily shrugged. "The ministry accepted Teddy's application immediately. He started auror training one week after school. I saw him maybe three times after that. And during those times he could hardly keep his eyes open."

"I'm sorry, Lil. I wish there was some way you could see him at school," Taylor said.

"Yeah, me too," Lily mumbled.

* * *

"Lil, Derrick's checking you out again," Taylor whispered, giddily.

Lily turned and glanced in the direction of Derrick. "I'll hex him if he continues to check out my butt."

Taylor punched her arm. "Oh, come on Lily! Have some fun, yeah? Teddy would never know, besides, what if while he was at the ministry he fell in love with some secretary and that's why he didn't see you much?" The blood drained from Lily's face as Taylor went on. "Why else wouldn't he answer your owls?" Lily threw her Gryffindor Quidditch uniform in the hamper and ran out from under the tent.

"Lily!" Taylor called after her. Lily didn't look back. She ran into the nearest abandoned class-room and took shelter within. Once she had sufficiently locked the door she turned around and saw Teddy and Victoire sitting on the professor's desk, snogging.

"No!" she cried. "No!"

The two noticed her and a sly grin came upon Victoire's face. "I told you Teddy would be mine."

Teddy hopped off the table. "I never loved you Lily. It was all a lie."

Lily closed her eyes and slid down the door, crying uncontrollably. "No. Teddy, stop." She heard voices outside the door but they were faint to her ears. Lily went to her feet and threw a hex at Victoire she deflected it. The door burst open and a woman grabbed Lily's shoulders, taking her back.

"Lily! It's not real!" McGonagall said. Teddy and Victoire disappeared and they started to shift-shape. "Ridikulous!" McGonagall cried, pointing her want at it. In the time delayed she forced Lily out of the room and let the other teachers deal with the bogart. McGonagall stroked her hair. "Oh, my dear it wasn't real. It was just a bogart."

"How-How did you find me?" Lily asked wiping off her face.

McGonagall sighed. "The whole castle could hear screams, I'm afraid I should have warded that door with more shielding spells."

"I'll take it from here, Minevra," Pomfrey said, putting an arm around Lily's shoulders.

McGonagall nodded. "I'll be writing your parents to let them know what happened."

Lily nodded weakly as she was taken away by Pomfrey.

* * *

Lily sat on the hospital wing's bed and stared into her hands. She felt drained.

"Drink this," Pomfrey gently ordered, handing her a vial. "It will ease the effects." Lily didn't hesitate to gulp down the vial and hand it back to her. "Minerva says your parents are on the way."

Lily nodded. She swung her feet onto the bed and lay down, staring up at the ceiling. She didn't know why her parents had chosen to come. But she didn't really care.

"Lily," Celine said sitting beside Lily on the bed. "Oh dear, are you alright?"

"'m fine," Lily said nodding slowly.

George pulled up a chair. "McGonagall says your grades are higher." Lily nodded.

Celine brushed some red hair from her face. "I thought you hated studying."

"I do. But it keeps my mind off other things," Lily said sighing.

"Like what, sweetheart?" George asked leaning forward.

Lily sighed again as she sat up. "Idiot students, keeping track of James and Sirius, and… Teddy."

Celine tilted her head to the side. "Funny you say that. Didn't Teddy say to us yesterday how auror training keeps his mind off the idiots he worked with, keeping track of Devon and Luna occasionally for us, and Lily?" she asked her husband.

George smiled. "Yeah, I think he did."

Lily stared at her mum. "Did he really say that?"

Celine smiled. "Mum's honor."

**A/N: So, the creative juices are flowing for me considering this story… I especially though the bogart scene was just genius when I came up with it. Anyway, review please?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

Lily watched the rain hit the window pane. Pit pat pit pat. She sighed and looked around the common room. Some couples were snogging in a corner while the rest were playing Wizard's chess or reading. She could remember the days when it would be her and Teddy either snogging or playing chess.

Sure her mum said he missed her too but she still wasn't sure. She ran her fingers through her hair and leaned back into her armchair.

"Lily?" someone asked.

"Hm?" Lily said blinking and coming out of it.

The sixth year sighed. "Lil, it's time to make our rounds," he said.

Lily gasped. "Oh! Sorry. I was thinking."

He snorted. "I could tell."

* * *

"Lil, you coming to lunch?" Taylor asked.

Lily shook her head. "Nah, I think I'm going to stay here."

Taylor shrugged. "Have it your way."

Lily sighed once she was gone and grabbed her cloak. She slowly crept downstairs and out into the pouring rain. It didn't make a difference to Lily whether it was raining or snowing. She ran under the nearest tree for cover, threw off her hood, and leaned up against the trunk. Lily let out a sigh and sat down. She wondered what Teddy was doing right then.

~LINE

"Kingsley," Teddy shouted over the storm, "we've tried everything it just won't stop!"

Everything in the offices were soaked and water pooled on desks and floors.

Kingsley nodded. "I know," he said. "The minister sent me to evacuate everyone until we can get it stopped."

Teddy cursed. "But what about all the work we're in the middle of?"

"It'll have to wait, Lupin," Kingsley said. "I'll get the others, you go on ahead." Teddy nodded and begrudgingly passed Kingsley to the elevator. This stupid rain had been interfering with Auror work for almost a week now. He was almost better off switching to some other line of work.

When the elevator came to a halt he stepped out and used a spell to dry himself off as he walked towards the fireplaces. Once his clothes were dry he stuck his wand in his robes and ran his hands through his hair trying to make himself look decent. He had dinner with everyone that night at the Burrow. Well, mostly everyone. He didn't know why he bothered going except to see Harry and the girls. After all, Lily wasn't there. She was across the country at Hogwarts probably enjoying herself while he was stuck dealing with the ministry and this dang _rain_. He grabbed a handful of floo powder with his fist and stepped into the fireplace, dropping it.

"The Burrow," he said dully.

When the green fires had abated he stepped out, being immediately greeted by Molly, Celine, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Hello, Ted. We weren't expecting you for another hour! Harry, Ron, and George have taken the kids to the zoo," Celine explained going to her feet to hug him.

Teddy hugged her and forced a smile. "Yeah, well, I got rained out at the ministry."

Hermione gasped. "It's still raining in the office?"

Teddy nodded solemnly. "Yeah, it's been quite boring the last few days because of it."

"Harry said they didn't know what caused it," Ginny said.

Teddy sat down. "And they still don't. Nothing works on it. Yesterday, Cormik tried this spell but all it did was turn the rain into a thunderstorm." Molly placed a hot mug of coffee in front of him.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," he said smiling at her.

She patted his shoulder. "No problem, dear."

Teddy cleared his throat. "Anyone heard from Lily lately?" The women shook their heads.

"The last time I talked to her was when she had the accident," Celine said. "Though I did hear from Sirius, but all he says is that Lily's been busy, either with her duties or studies."

"I don't understand why she doesn't owl me," Teddy said sighing.

Celine glanced at the other women then back at Teddy. "Do you owl her?" she asked.

Teddy sipped his coffee and set the mug down. "Well, no, I haven't lately."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Celine asked.

Teddy opened his mouth to answer when he closed it. "I…don't remember, actually."

Celine sipped her drink and half smiled. "That should tell you why she hasn't." Teddy rubbed his forehead. Was the answer really that simple?

* * *

The rain slowed. Lily watched it fall and then she frowned, leaning her head back against the tree trunk. Someone was coming. Why could no one leave her be?

"Lily!"

"What?" Lily snapped, before realizing it wasn't Taylor's voice she heard. She looked up and saw instead a young man standing before her. "What do you want, Derrick?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, ignoring her question.

Lily shrugged and looked back out at the rain. "Yeah." She sighed and closed her eyes. "It sounds almost like a music symphony."

"The rain?" Derrick asked.

Lily nodded. "Yes."

He cleared his throat. "Well, do you want to perhaps dance with me in it?"

Lily jerked her head back at him. "What?"

"Dance with me?" he asked holding his hand out. Lily stared at his hand, unable to move. Should she take it? Would she regret this? She gulped and took it, he helped her to her feet then placed a hand on her waist. Lily almost shivered at his touch. And as they started to dance all she could think about was Teddy.

"I er know you liked that Lupin fellow. But I thought that maybe now he was gone, you and I could," he trailed off.

Lily pushed away and grabbed her bag. "I can't do this I'm sorry."

Derrick grabbed her hand. "No, wait!" Lily froze and stared at him, waiting for him to continue. He pulled her to him and cupped her face with his hands, then he leaned down and kissed her.

But what scared Lily most was when she started kissing him back and thinking it was Teddy she was kissing.

* * *

"-And then he kissed me," Lily finished.

Taylor sighed. "You don't look happy."

Lily sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I thought it was Teddy for a split second."

Taylor propped her chin on her palm. "So, how'd Derrick take being rejected _again_?" Lily looked into her lap and played with her fingers.

Taylor gasped. "You didn't stop it did you?"

**A/N: Review?**


End file.
